the friendship bond and the magic within
by animexsunshine
Summary: plz leave a review and plz read and comment on wat i need to change


June 29,2007 

story by: Emily Bean age:12 started story on: June 29,2007 ended at: July 24,2007

title: The friendship bond, and the magic within.

About the story: Emily Natsume was just an ordinary teenage girl, when her best friend Misa Yatobe moved out of her dorm and the new girl Regina Asacura moved in. But little did they know that Emily had another side to her that she her self does not know about! She is a half-demon cat guardian!!! that would one day step up and save the world from the evil Cheyenne koss and her goons Maka Tikiame and Troy Nabi. Can Emily, Regina, and Bradley Yotsuba (the cutest boy at school)all work together and save the world or will they be defeated? Can Emily win Bradleys heart? or will McKenzie Ronin(the stuck up snob who does not want Emily to be with Bradley)  
stop her? Will Regina avenge her mothers death? and will Ajaca Naba(the lovely fairy guardian of Emily)ever convince Emily that she is part of a royal family and that she is also a princess from another world called Lanknia? Read on to find out and see the goods and the bads of the mystical, action, and romantic journey of these three friends. In the wonderful story "The friendship bond, and the magic within." 'meow'

CHAPTER 1 (The Magic)

A long time ago, in a far away kingdom called Lanknia, a baby girl was born her name was Emily Natsume. At the age of one she was visited by a fairy named Ajaca Naba.  
Ajaca had told her parents that Emily was born with unbelievable powers that will have all sorts of demons after her. The only way for her to be free of these powers was that she would have to make a pack with the devil and she will be amuned by all magical powers. She will still have her own powers has a half-demon cat guardian but they will be locked away until she is old enough to use them. "On her 14 birthday she will regain her powers and i will be her guardian so she does not get into trouble. "The next day, Emily's parents called Upon the devil and they made a pack for all what Ajaca said to them to work they must sacrifice something in return...there life!!! So Emily's mother Queen Nodoca Natsume sacrificed her life and Emily's father King Negi Natsume's life. When the pack was done Emily had her memory erased so that she does not remember her real family and her powers.  
Emily was left in the hands of her mothers sister Haruna Mabaki which Emily will forever call her mother. Haruna tried to do what was best for Emily so she and her moved to Earth and Emily will live a normal life and make a lot friends.

In another kingdom far away, a young two year old girl named Regina Asacura was playing with her mother Rinshen Asacura when all of a sudden the sky became black and cold,  
Rinshen new what was happening it was her time, the hands of fate had come to take her away from the living. She quickly rushed her daughter inside to Sui Fon there maid. Soi fon took Regina inside and told her not to look outside, but Regina did not listen she peeked outside and she saw that her mother was being in gulped in a grey fog. Regina felt a tear roll down her cheek and she screamed "mommy" her mom looked at her and said "Dont worry Regina, I will never be far away from you i will always be in your heart, I love you Regina." Regina started to run toward her mom, when Soi Fon grabbed her arm and said "no, Regina you will be caught in the grey fog too"  
When all the fog was gone Regina ran out to the middle of the field where her mom was taken from. Soi Fon walked slowly up to Regina and said "your mother wanted me to give you this"  
In her hands was a pink heart shaped crystal, she put it around Reginas neck. "thank you Soi Fon" Regina said trying not to swallow her words with her tears, then she wrapped her arms around Soi Fon and said "don't ever leave me i don't want to loose you to"  
Regina, now living without a mother was living with her maid, when Regina was three she and Soi Fon moved to Earth so that they could escape dangers, and so that Regina could live a normal life like a girl is supposed to.

Little did Emily and Regina know that soon they are going to become best friends and save the world from evil...

"Hey, Misa did you hear! "Emily yelling out to her friend Misa. "yeah, I think that new girl at our school is our new roomy right.""yep, thats right. "Emily was saying while jumping up and down. "So whats her name? "Misa said has she was trying to get Emily to calm down. Emily puts her finger on her chin and at the same time the new girl walks in the door. "I think her name is Regina Asacura." quickly reacting to her name Regina replies with a "hello" she was speaking in such a low voice that they could hardly hear her. Regina was a very pretty girl she had brown hair with blonde highlights, a few freckles on her cheeks, she also had a braid on the side of her face.  
To top it all off she had a pink heart shaped crystal around her neck. "Hi, Im Regina, it's a pleasure to meet you, whats your name? "Regina said with a closed smile and she walked over to her bed. "Hi, Im Emily, and this girl right here is Misa. "Emily was walking over to Regina when the vice principle came in and told Misa that the principle (Mr,Mohura)  
wanted to see her. "What is this?" Misa asked Mrs.Takahata (the vice principle).Emily turned on the radio and Rihanna came on singing umbrella, everyone looked right at Emily and she turned the radio off and said "sorry' my finger slip. "Mrs.Takahata left and Emily and Regina asked Misa what the note said, "It says that Mr.Mohara(the principle)  
wants to see me. "Misa said in a very low voice. "What Why? You never get in trouble. "Emily yelled at Misa in confusion. "I...I...I don't know, all it says is that he needs to see me. "Misa said to her best friend. "I must get going he must be wondering where i am." has misa said that she left the room giving Emily her secret way of saying goodbye see you later smile.

As soon as Misa left three girls came in the room dressed for a party" let's get this welcome party started! "Brandy Tesera the funky goth girl said in a very high pitched voice. Then Jennifer Takayona the fashion crazed one said "yeah, It's not like the party can start with out the new girl!" then she let out a small giggle. "so hurry up get dressed and lets head down to the girls lounge so this party can start and i can get some cake. "Alex Toshin the sweet candy lover said. So Emily and Regina got dressed and headed down to the lounge. When they got down there they started to hear music playing, "is that 'lips of an angle' by Hinder?" Emily asked "i think so." Regina said back to her. When they walked in all the girls stared to introduce there self first was the three who told them to come down here. "whats up, I'm Brandy"  
"hey, Im Jennifer.""hi there it's nice to meet you ,Im Alex. "then they all smiled as if they were about to take a picture.

As soon has the party ended Regina and Emily went back to there dorm and Regina started to unpack and getting to know Emily when Misa ran into the dorm crying "whats wrong Misa? "Emily asked with concern in her voice. "nothing is wrong, my mom just wants me out of this school she thinks i will learn more if i was homed schooled"  
she said trying not to choke on her words. "but thats not fair you can't leave. "Emily argued back at her. Misa ignored her and started to pack all of her stuff "you can't leave Misa" Regina said has she continued "i just met you and i still barely know you" "well I guess you never will cause Im leaving now my mom is waiting for me outside"  
Misa said trying not to cry again. Then she left the room and When Emily tried to run after her a flash of bright pink lights rushed over the room like a cave that had no way out only in. Then, a crystal orb came flying out of the brightly lit pink walls and it was soaring to Emily and emerged into her palm. Emily was scared she had no clue what was happening as the orb was going inside her palm she said "it tickles, whats it doing? why is it going inside my palm Regina? "Emily has in a scared yet confused voice "Don't move Emily, the crystal orb has chosen you" Regina said acting has if she knew everything but right now she sort of did !"wha..wha..what do you mean? why did it choose me?" she said back at her. "it chose you cause you are the chosen demon cat guardian, well in your case since you are human half demon cat guardian"  
"What do you mean half demon cat guardian?""tell me now Regina since you know everything." Emily said in a very angry voice with slight of fear in it.

End of chapter 1.

please review

i will acepted flames only because i want to know how i can improve.

CH.2 COMING SOON


End file.
